Another One for the Collection
by LittleAnimagus
Summary: A Neville/Alice family pairing OneShot. It follows Neville's summer after the war and visits to his parents at St Mungos. It is for the iPod Shuffle Competition TardisBangBangDaleksBoom .


Author's Note: Firstly, I know that Lego House by Ed Sheeran would not be released back then but it was my song and it fits so will you bear it? *cheesy grin*. This is for the _iPod Shuffle Competition_.

**-Another One for the Collection-**

It had been seventeen years since my parents last recognised who I was, since they'd been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and various other Death Eaters. I had grown up with my grandmother and had never gotten to know my parents. Some kids think life isn't fair if they don't get the newest Broomstick model for their birthday. They should consider themselves lucky that they receive a present from their parents. Isn't it the thought that counts anyway?

Presently, I was sat at the kitchen table with Harry. It had been a while so we decided that since we could we should catch up over a cup of coffee. Since our first year at Hogwarts our friendship had grown tremendously and since the war, we've gotten on better than ever. We have a lot in common. We both know how it feels to grow up alone – it's probably one of the reasons we get on so well.

"How have you been Neville?" Harry asked me. Obviously, the first thing I recalled was the visits to St Mungos.

"Fine" I answered. Harry must've noticed something was wrong – I'd never been good at hiding my emotions. I have never won a game of Poker because of it.

"What happened?" Harry asked with obvious concern. When I'd first met him, I could never tell if this was real concern or if he was just a very good actor. I soon realised it was genuine. He's a good listener and he copes with my rambles too well. He gives advice at the right times and just acts as a listener at the right times.

"I visited my parents a few times." I responded simply without going into an explanation. Harry gestured for me to continue. Almost reluctantly, I explained what had happened on the first visit.

I was sat on the bus in Muggle clothes; jeans and a jumper. I actually found them to be quite comfortable but very different to robes. I was watching people passing by in the streets as raindrops began to splatter on the window. I found this to be quite typical of the weather. It often found ways to dampen my mood. I had been hopeful that we could pick up the pieces and I'd finally get to know my parents. At the back of my mind, I knew this wasn't a possibility – they were in the Incurable Ward – but everyone can dream. I remembered when I had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised at Hogwarts. It had shown me standing with my parents – a happy family unbroken once again. Harry once told me he saw the same thing.

The bus driver switched the radio station just in time for me to hear; _This is 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran_. I listened to the lyrics and found the song to be something I could really relate to. Of course, I thought the singer was singing about a romantic relationship but other than that, it was easy for me to relate to.

'_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a Lego house  
when things go wrong we can knock it down'_

"Thanks" I said to the driver as I stepped off the bus. It was raining heavily now as I walked through the busy streets of London on the way to St Mungos. Today was the day that everything could change. With the dark past behind us, maybe it could be a new beginning of them too. As I walked, I soon found myself engrossed in my thoughts. Was this even possible or was just thinking about it crazy? Before I knew it, I had stumbled upon St Mungos' doorstep. I proceeded to the Incurable Ward and then to my parents.

I noticed as usual the boards at the end of their beds that had Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom scribbled on them and the files that were there remained untouched since they'd first arrived here. I sat down with them in a chair in between their beds. This was the first time that I'd ever seen them alone. Usually, I would visit with my grandmother. I brought them sweets as usual – it was a routine I'd established. I stayed for hours talking to them. I told them about the war, that Lord Voldemort was dead and that Bellatrix was dead. I realised that they didn't really know what I had been talking about – they never did. They never spoke to me. I don't think they understand really but after every visit I felt like I'd built a foundation with them. However, every time I returned, it was back to the start. The foundation I'd built would be destroyed. My mum recognised me and I think she was fond of me but I could never be sure. I stopped abruptly and held my hand out to my mum. I had thought she might take it. Instead she dropped her sweet wrapper in it she always would.

"Thanks mum" I said under my breath. I'd hoped this time it would be different but it had been just the same. I loved seeing them but I had just gotten my hopes up. I said some goodbyes because I had been deeply saddened by the wrapper left in my hand. I even let a few tears slide. I set off for home and tucked the wrapper away in my pocket; another for the collection.

'_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on'_

Harry looked lost for words about what I just told him. He was staring at the cold coffee left in his cup.

"I still depend on them and I want to make them proud. I am proud to be their son." I finished hoping Harry would come back to his senses.

"They are proud Neville." Harry said, "You made them proud over the last seventeen years."__

'And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now'

"I feel like I'd been trying to force them to be parents again, to remember me." I continued, "But, I think after that visit, it changed. I think I've accepted this and can love them for them now. I visited them again later in the summer after I'd done all this thinking."__

'I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and colour you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall'

"I want to give them some happy memories with the time I have left; even if they won't remember those memories. Then we'll be a happy family again even if we are still broken. I think I started this in my last visit."

_'And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now'_

It was nearing Autumn time now. The leaves were turning red, orange and yellow. There is something about the season that always put me in a good mood. Perhaps, it's because I would usually return to Hogwarts at the start of Autumn. I had spent a lot of time thinking about my previous visit and decided to take a new approach to the next one. I brought the sweets as usual but this time I expected to have the wrapper back.

"Hello Mum" I said as I got to the Incurable Ward, "I brought you some of those sweets again." – She smiled as I handed her some of the sweets, "Hello Dad, I have some for you too"

I spoke to them about how I'd been and why I hadn't visited recently. I mentioned that I'd finished Hogwarts and that I'd entered Auror Training. I told them that I looked up to them and wanted to be as good as them at the job. I revealed my plans for the future and said I want to give them some happy memories. Then, I held out my hand to receive the sweet wrapper off my mum (my father had always kept his). However, to my utter astonishment, she took my hand. I sat there for ages holding her hand and, I'm not going to lie, I didn't want to ever leave. Nevertheless, I couldn't miss my bus back. I had taken a liking to Muggle transport as it was often a much needed sit-down.

"Goodbye Mum and Dad" I said as I left collecting my mum's sweet wrapper on the way; another one for the collection.

"Bye" my mum whispered one of the few words I'd ever heard her say. I smiled and left knowing I would return soon. I couldn't be sure if she had really said it but a man has his hopes. I walked away from the hospital knowing that I'd fixed this broken family and had done them proud.

**Thanks for reading, please review! =)**


End file.
